Different Perspectives
by 9E-tan
Summary: "It's just the refraction of light, stupid baseball idiot. You can't physically bend the pencil." But that was only one way of looking at things. How long would it take for Gokudera to realize? 5980 fic dedicated to indeesum.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

Genre: Romance/ Hurt/ Comfort

Pairing: YamamotoxGokudera

Argh. I'm going against my own policy. Of what? I'm trying to spread the love of hetero pairings, and yet here I am, writing a 5980 fic for **indeesum **because we all know she's a very, very persuasive fangirl.

But I still love HaruxHibari, no matter what! (Flaming eyes) Okay, putting that aside… I am dedicating this fanfic to my dear friend. Hopefully, you'll enjoy this while suppressing the urge to kill me because of oocness. Don't blame me- it's my first time. (Blame the cackling 8059 fangirl who's over there. :D) Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Different Perspectives

Biting the end of his pencil, a young Mafioso grumbled as he concentrated on the mathematics equation before him. Brushing aside the silver bangs that irritated his emerald eyes, he pushed back the frame of his glasses to focus upon the parabola once more.

'_y=-3x²+4x-6… Find the zeroes of the previous equation, and state the maximum/minimum value.' _The young Mafioso scowled at the simplicity of the problem. Tapping the pencil once more against his lips, he set about writing the answer to the problem, before he was interrupted. Again.

"Ha ha ha! Gokudera-kun, I don't get this at all! Can you help me?" A young Japanese male laughed as he scratched the back of his head, grinning as he laid back from the table before his open, blank notebook.

Pencil shook within the grasp of his hand. Crack could be seen, but the young male clenched his teeth, trying to breathe in and prevent himself from exploding within the Jyuudaime's* house. He was the boss' right hand man! He mustn't break the promise that his beloved boss had imposed upon him. _"Don't get into fights, okay, Gokudera-san?" _Gokudera recalled the worried expression upon the young heir of Vongola as he prepared to follow his tutor's Spartan training course, leaving his two best friends at his house.

The silver headed Italian breathed in once more, before he turned to confront his horror.

Warm brown eyes met emerald- before they closed into the expression Gokudera knew so well. _That oh-so __**infuriating **__smile. _

Fiddling with the mechanical pencil within his hand, the young Japanese male pushed his textbook towards Gokudera. "It doesn't seem like I can understand this question, Gokudera-kun! Ha ha!"

_And when the hell did that stupid idiot start calling him Gokudera-kun anyways? That was even more infuriating than that stupid smile of his!_

"You didn't even read the examples given in the textbook, baseball idiot!" And to think that the idiot in front of him was renowned as the infamous Rain Guardian of Vongola, _Yamamoto Takeshi_… Gokudera believed that the only thing the baseball had a true talent for was his boundless idiocy. It was like what the famous scientist, Einstein, had remarked… Something along the lines of, 'There are two things known to man that are boundless- the universe and human stupidity.' Damn right he was.

Meanwhile, Yamamoto scratched his head as he read over the example, laughing as he finally found the source of his problems.

"Ha ha ha! You're right! Thanks a lot, Gokudera-kun- you're a genius!" Picking up the mechanical pencil again, the Rain Guardian proceeded to scribble down his answers.

The Italian male bit back an exasperated groan as he smacked his hand upon his forehead, rubbing at his aching temples. Being stuck beside this idiot was proving to be hazardous for his health.

Suddenly, Yamamoto stopped writing, and turned towards Gokudera once more.

"What the hell do you want now, baseball idiot?" Gokudera snapped, his glasses flashing in his irritation.

Yamamoto waved his hands before him in surrender, trying to assuage the Italian male's temper. "Maa, maa, Gokudera-kun! I was just wondering…"

"Well, stop 'wondering' because it's a waste of time!" Slamming his pencil upon the notebook, Gokudera began to madly finish his mathematics homework.

"Gokudera-kun…" The sudden quiet tone of the usually energetic Japanese male made the Italian Mafioso stop his frantic writing. "What is it?" He sighed as he turned to glare at the annoying idiot.

"Do you think… do you think that there's a possibility of… change?"

"What the hell are you talking about now?"

Yamamoto had an uneasy look upon his face, causing Gokudera to worry. It wasn't often that the young assassin in front of him showed a different expression other than his calm, happy exterior.

"Ah- I just…" Warm brown eyes locked with emerald once more, yet Gokudera found his breath coming to a stop. His whole body felt flushed, over heated, as if someone had broken the air conditioning within the Sawada household. He wanted to look away, look at anything but those eyes, which chained him to that spot and refused to let him go. Suddenly, Yamamoto leaned forward, licking his dry lips, and opened them as if he wanted to say something else.

The silver haired male was becoming aware of the figure of the male in front of him, including his toned arms from baseball, his broad back…

The worried look from Yamamoto's face slipped away, replaced by his happy grin. "Ah ha ha! It's nothing to worry about, Gokudera-kun! I was just wondering if you could, you know, bend a pencil without breaking it!"

He leaned backwards, scratching the back of his head again. Gokudera gasped as he drew in air, trying his best to not look flustered as he punched the chest of the young teenager before him.

"Che. A stupid question as expected of an idiot. There's no way according to physics that you can bend a pencil without physically breaking it." He pushed his glasses upon his nose as he leaned forward to finish his homework. "Now hurry up and do your work, baseball idiot!" He scowled.

Yamamoto remained silent for some time being. Probably contemplating and waiting for that fact to be processed within that empty head of his, Gokudera thought.

He was just about to finish the last question before another tap on his shoulder made him lose his focus. "Say, Gokudera-kun…"

"What now?" Irritated more than angry, a tired expression flashed across Gokudera's face as he turned around. This time, though, Gokudera avoided meeting Yamamoto's eyes, in case something… unfortunate was to happen.

"Let's just say, if I was able to bend a pencil and prove to you that I could, what would you do?"

A moment of silence passed before the Italian Mafioso broke into hysterical laughter. "Pf-hahahaha! What the hell are you talking about? There's no way that something like that can happen! You can't make something that rigid and fragile bend without breaking it!" He took a deep breath. "I would let you do anything you wanted from me if you could possibly break the law of physics…"

Wiping his tears from his eyes, Gokudera picked up his pencil to continue working. However, an intense gaze behind him struck an uneasy emotion within him.

Yamamoto Takeshi was serious.

* * *

Few months passed before they met again. Together, just the two of them once more, studying at the Vongola Tenth's house, but this time with a physics textbook. Tsunayoshi Sawada, Vongola Decimo, had gone outside to check the training grounds for the any sign of default before his guardians would spar one another there.

Tapping the pencil against his lip, Gokudera mumbled as he read the textbook.

"Gokudera-kun." Yamamoto nudged his shoulder.

"What?" Gokudera turned around, irritated that his concentration was broken.

Holding a pencil between two of his fingers, Yamamoto looked at him with a strange expression. Gokudera frowned. "What? Are you going to prove to me that you can make a breakthrough with physics?"

Yamamoto merely gave a soft smile before he gestured for Gokudera to look at the pencil once more. "All right, I'm watching, but only this once. And if this becomes a waste of my time, you're going to treat me to lunch."

Yamamoto nodded. Then, he slowly shook the pencil.

Gokudera froze. The pencil in front of him… it was bending.

He slapped his forehead. "You baseball idiot. That's just a refraction of light. You're not actually bending the pencil." Still, he felt he had to commend the stupid idiot about his newfound technique, because it was like a leap from plankton to insect.

The Japanese male finally grinned. "Maa, maa, that's true. Ha ha ha! Gokudera-kun is smart!" However, he added, "But Gokudera-kun said that it was impossible to bend a pencil."

"It is! I mean, that's just a refraction of light-"

"That's just one of the ways you look at things."

Gokudera froze for the second time of the day.

The unknown expression on Yamamoto's face suddenly became clear as he continued to speak.

"Perhaps scientifically, you can't bend a pencil without breaking it…" The Japanese male fiddled with the pencil within his hand. "But in human eyes, it's still bent."

Raising his eyes from the pencil, Yamamoto's brown eyes gazed into Gokudera. "I don't wish for anything much, Gokudera-kun. But sometimes, I wish that Gokudera-kun would stop looking at everything and expect a logic behind it." Placing the pencil upon the desk, Yamamoto finally rose. His tall presence began to feel somewhat… lonely, yet overwhelming. "Sometimes, I wish…" His eyes closed as he softly spoke his next words. "…that Gokudera-kun would look at things in a human perspective." He then left the room, leaving a confused Mafioso to stare at his back, mouth hanging stupidly.

* * *

Yamamoto swung once more, striking the wooden bat against the baseball that flew from the metal opening of a ball shooter. It was a new training program that Tsuna's tutor, Reborn, had provided him. Repeatedly, he struck, hoping that the feeling of sadness would fade away.

Where was the happy, energetic male? He hated himself for feeling so pathetic.

As he raised the bat and shifted for a better position to hit the oncoming slaughter of white balls, he felt a presence behind him. Striking the last few shots, Yamamoto turned around to face whoever it was behind him.

However, the machine had suddenly shot a dangerous fastball towards his direction. He could not make it to hit the ball-

An expertly thrown dynamite exploded within the air as it made contact with the fastball. Yamamoto turned around, his eyes meeting Gokudera's.

"Che. Baseball idiot. And you call yourself the Rain Guardian." Gokudera scowled, upon seeing Yamamoto's happy grin and his calm laughter.

"Maa, maa, Gokudera-kun! Thanks for your help!"

"Shut up, baseball idiot. It was just helping the Vongola's Guardians from harm. Jyuudaime wouldn't want a loss."

But then again, that was just one way of seeing things, wasn't it? But Gokudera would never admit to it- Yamamoto knew that it would take a longer time until the silver haired Mafioso would swallow his pride to admit his other feelings.

But for now, he was satisfied with what he saw.

Yamamoto smiled, nevertheless. "Ha ha ha! You sure are funny Gokudera-kun!"

Gokudera ignored the merry laughter of the teenager who trailed after him, lugging the baseball equipment on his shoulders like it was nothing. He furiously tried to hide the red that devoured his pale skin, and growled as he trudged forward. Damn that Yamamoto- and his infuriating smiles.

The Japanese male only laughed. This side of Gokudera was pretty cute, too.

* * *

Well, there you have it, my very first 8059 fluff. Gah- it took my all writing this, so you better appreciate it, **indeesum**! w Anyways, feel free to tell me how bad it was. Thank you for reading.


End file.
